Kobayashi
was a butler employed by the Kaguragi family. He began working for the family over forty-five years ago. The current heir Haruto Kaguragi, whom he was extremely loyal to, had been under his care since he was a child. Kobayashi was originally from Nagasaki. Biography Early life Kobayashi was from Nagasaki. He began working as a butler for the Kaguragi family forty-five years ago.Chapter 4, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kobayashi was later put in charge of caring for Haruto Kaguragi, whom he became close to. Haruto's father put his son through "tests" to see if he was worthy to inherit Kaguragi Enterprises. On one occasion, he forced Kobayashi to leave Haruto in the woods for several days.Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Serving Haruto Enter Oto with a puzzle]] Over the years, Kobayashi only grew closer to Haruto, whom he continued to look after. He tended to indulge Haruto in his every whim. For example, Kobayashi would order whatever mail-order items Haruto wanted and would pick them up at a convenience store in secret. One time, Kobayashi hurt his back so Haruto went himself.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He later witnessed Oto Edogawa slap Haruto with a "hunk of beef". As Haruto stood there in shock, Kobayashi asked him if he was alright, before exclaiming "get a hold of yourself!" Later that day, Kobayashi told Kaito Taira about the incident.Chapter 3, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Oto called Haruto "creepy", Kobayashi tried to cheer him up by showing him photos of Tsukasa Domyoji. A maid then arrived to announce that Oto was at the front gate. She thanked Haruto for saving her earlier, before leaving. Much to his butler's surprise, Haruto was blushing.Chapter 4, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 One weekend, Haruto was going eat pancakes with Oto and Kobayashi helped him decide what to wear. He eventually suggested that he wear his horoscope's "lucky item."Chapter 6, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later that day, he took care of Haruto when he became sick after Kaito told him about Tenma Hase.Chapter 7, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, he scolded Haruto for eating food from outside the mansion. Haruto blushed when he asked who made it.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kobayashi later started to notice that Haruto began changing "ever since that girl Oto came to visit."Chapter 15, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, Kobayashi "got a bad feeling" when a clock fell from the wall, smashing Haruto's power stone crystal.Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Over the next few days Kobayashi grew worried about Haruto. When Megumi Nishidome visited, he pleaded with Haruto to let her stay. She also made them dinner. The food caused Kobayashi to pass out.Chapter 25, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He and another employee later heard some loud noises coming from Haruto's treasure vault. Kobayashi peeked in and discovered Haruto throwing out all of his mail-order items.Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sometime later, Kobayashi tried to cheer up Haruto by serving him his favorite food. Oto showed up seconds later and Kobayashi served them tea.Chapter 30, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Oto left, Kobayashi tried to comfort Haruto with a newly delivered puzzle. When the puzzle formed Megumi's face, Haruto told Kobayashi that he "set him up."Chapter 31, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, Kobayashi informed Haruto that a young man, Tenma Hase, was waiting for him at the front gate.Chapter 42, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The following summer, he announced that Haruto had a guest. When Haruto asked who, Kobayashi said "he has visited once before", meaning Tenma.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, when Haruto was on a school trip, he tried several times to get ahold of Haruto but was unable to.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Further changes When Haruto arrived home, Kobayashi was barred from letting him inside since he was disowned him. Haruto's father replaced him with Kei Windsor.Chapter 59, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Haruto was kicked out, Kobayashi found himself unable to sleep due to guilt. He decided to resign and return to his hometown of Nagasaki. Haruto told him to hold off and left Kobayashi waiting at Airi Maya's house.Chapter 64, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After speaking to Kei, Haruto ordered Kobayashi to return. He refused to "go back by himself," causing Haruto to snap at him.Chapter 66, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kobayashi later wrote a letter to Kei, asking for Haruto to be able to come back. While leaving it in Kei's room, he tripped on a briefcase and found documents on the Kaguragi family inside. Kobayashi immediately rushed to Haruto and declared that Kei had an "ulterior motive for getting close to the family."Chapter 67, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kobayashi later informed Haruto's father about the matter.Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After everything was settled, Kobayashi was overjoyed to welcome Haruto back home. He told Kobayashi "If it weren't for you, I'd be done for."Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, Haruto was preparing for a summer festival. Kobayashi was excited about the idea.Chapter 74, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto asked him to deliver the yukata to her that night.Chapter 75, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kobayashi was also in charge of preparing the festival's games.Chapter 76, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A couple weeks later, Haruto was getting ready to meet Oto's parents. Kobayashi made several suggestions to his outfit. He then cried, thinking of how much Haruto had "matured."Chapter 91, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days after, Haruto called him, requesting for the private jet to be prepared. He promptly answered "Yes, Young Master."Chapter 94, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto later brought Oto over to the house to spend the night. Kobayashi cried tears of joy that Haruto had found someone who valued his qualities.chapter 110, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Having worked for the Kaguragi family for forty-five years, Kobayashi was at least in his mid-sixties. He was easily recognized by his round, wire-rimmed glasses. Most of the time, his eyes could not be seen through his glasses. Kobayashi's uniform consisted of a formal black tux and bow tie. Personality and traits Kobayashi was an extremely loyal and kind employee to Haruto. He was enthusiastic about anything related to Haruto and gladly did whatever he wanted. Kobayashi always believed that Haruto would find someone who appreciated all of his qualities. Thus, he cried from happiness when he and Oto finally started dating. Kobayashi's exaggerated mannerisms were often unintentionally comical, including the time he passed out after eating Megumi's food. Behind the scenes as Kobayashi]] *He first appears in chapter one of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. *Kobayashi is portrayed by Kotaro Shiga in Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (2018).https://natalie.mu/comic/news/273381 (Japanese) He is given a first name, Kozo. Shiga's version of Kobayashi closely follows the manga from his silly personality to his devotion to Haruto. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Tokyo residents